The First And The Last
by Lullahunhan
Summary: "Aku pesan chocolate bubble tea" / "Xi Luhan" / "YAK AWAS KAU HITAM!" / "kau lebih memilih dia?" / "aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya..." /"Luhannie kumohon kembali padaku". HUNHAN FANFIC. NC!
1. Chapter 1

LUHAN P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju kedai bubble tea langgananku. Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat ketika memasuki kedai bubbke tea tersebut.

"Aku pesan Chocolate Bubble Tea"ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan di kasir itu. Eh tapi kurasa bukan hanya aku yang memesan ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan. Benar. Ada namja lain disana.

"Maaf tuan, Chocolate Bubble Tea nya tinggal satu"ucap pelayan tersebut kepadaku dan namja disamping kananku.

"Tidak apa, berikan saja Chocolate Bubble Tea nya pada namja itu, aku pesan yang taro saja"akupun mengalah untuk memesan bubble tea rasa lainnya.

"Baiklah tuan"ucap kasir itu lalu mengambilkan pesananku.

"emm.. bagaimana jika aku yang membayarkan bubble tea milikmu?"tawar namja disamping kananku.

"Tidak usah repot repot, aku bisa membayarnya sen-"penolakanku dipotong oleh namja itu

"Tidak ada penolakan"tolak namja itu

"hhh.. baiklah"setujuku sambil menunggu bubble tea milikku

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun" Namja itu mengukurkan tangannya kearahku

"Xi Luhan" Balasku sambil menjabat tangannya lalu tersenyum

"Kau menyukai bubble tea juga?" tanyanya

"Ya, jika aku sedang bosan, kesal atau stress aku selalu kesini untuk membelinya" Jelasku

"Ini tuan Bubble teanya" Potong pelayan tersebut sambil menaruh bubble tea milikku dan milih namja bernama Sehun tersebut

"Ah berapa ini semua?" Tanya Sehun pada pelayan tersebur

"Semuanya 5 won tuan"Jawab pelayan itu

"Ini"Sehun menyerahkan selembar uang 5 won

"terima kasih tuan"Kasir itu menaruh uang yang diberi Sehun didalam lacinya

"Ne, kajja"Sehun mengajakku untuk pergi

.

"Ah Luhan-ssi kau pulang menggunakan apa?" Tanya Sehun pada saat kami sudah diluar kedai tersebut

"Aku akan menaiki bus, ah panggil aku Luhan saja"

"Bagaimana jika kau kuantar? Kebetulan aku membawa mobil"tawar Sehun

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"tanyaku

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo"Sehun berjalan kearah mobil putih yang kuyakin itu mobilnya

.

SEHUN P.O.V

Setelah mengantar Luhan pulang, aku sgera melajukan mobilku ke apertementku. Banyak yang aku ketahui setelah berbicara dengannya, dia baru saja pindah dari cina 2 hari yang lalu, dia menyukai Manchester United, Hello Kitty, Bubble Tea, dan Rusa. Dan bahkan kami bertukar nomor. Ah aku tidak sabar mengirim pesan padanya sesampai aku di apertement nanti. Aku pun melajukan mobilku agar bisa lebih cepat sampai.

.

Sesampainya aku di apertement, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di sofa putih yang berada di ruang tengah dan mengambil handphone milikku yang berada di sakuku. Aku menelpon yeoja itu eum, namja itu maksudku

_"halo?"Yes! Diangkat!_

"halo? Luhan ?"tanyaku memastikan bahwa itu Luhan atau bukan

"ya ini Luhan, ini siapa?"Jawabnya

"Ini Sehun"

"Oh Sehun, ada apa?"tanyanya

"Aniyo, hanya ingin menelpon"jawabku sambil mengambil toples kue yang berada di meja. Dan obrolan kami terus berlanjut hingga pukul 7 malam.

.

AUTHOR

Cahaya mentari menembus masuk kedalam kamar namja bermata rusa melalui celah celah gorden yang sedikit renggang. Namja bernama Luhan tersebut langsung membuka mata indahnya dan menyibakkan bedcover bertuliskan 'The Red Devils'. Luhan segera bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

.

Sementara di suatu tempat, seorang Namja bermata sayu sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal sebelum menyibakkan bedcover putih bertuliskan 'Halamadrid' /?. Namja bernama Sehun tersebut bangun dan mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk namja yang diberi nama 'Baby Deer' pada list kontaknya. Baby Deer? Hmm mungkin dia menyukai namja rusa itu.

.

Luhan menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju meja makan yang sudah ada mama dan babanya disana.

"Lulu? Kau mau baba antar atau memakai mobil sendiri?"Tanya Baba Luhan

"Lulu pakai mobil saja"Jawab Luhan sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich yang telah dibuatkan oleh mamanya

"Dah mama, baba, Lulu berangkat"Luhan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di dinding

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah memasuki halaman luas SM High School dan melaju menuju parkiran. Seluruh siswa dan siswi langsung melihat mobil itu, karna memang tidak ada yang mempunyai mobil berwarna merah disekolah itu, paling paling hitam, putih atau abu abu.

'ah paling itu Kai atau tidak Sehun'

'itu Kai pasti'

'ah pasti Sehun'

Bisik seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolah, namun mereka terkaget dengan munculnya mobil sport berwarna putih dan hitam milik Sehun dan Kai. Lalu siapa yang memiliki mobil merah tersebut?

Mobil Sehun dan Kai terparkir dengan rapinya disamping mobil merah tersebut, dan yang ditunggu tunggu pun keluar dari mobilnya.

He?

Yeoja? eh Namja?

"Luhan?"Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Luhan keluar dari mobil merah itu, diapun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dengan tergesa gesa.

"Luhan? Hey Luhan!" panggil Sehun

"nde? Oh, kau ternyata"Sahut Luhan sambil menaruh kunci mobilnya di saku celananya

"Kau sekolah disini?"Tanya Sehun

"Ya, aku sekolah disini"jawab Luhan sambil memainkan ujung tasnya

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku tadi"gerutu Sehun tiba tiba cemberut

"mwo? Sebentar"Luhan mengambil benda persegi berwarna putih kiliknya dari saku celananya

"oh maaf Sehun-ah, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengirimiku pesan"Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kesakunya kembali

"haha tak apa, lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"tanya Sehun

"Ruang guru tentu saja"jawab Luhan sambil menatap mata sayu Sehun

"Mari kuantar, Kai-ah kau tidak apa kan bersama Kyungsoo saja" teriak Sehun pada namja berkulit tan di samping mobilnya

"Ya tak apa, kau pergilah"Namja bernama Kai itu melanjutkan acaranya menggoda Kyungsoo

"Mari" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menariknya pelan

'wah mereka cocok ya'

'wow cantik sekali'

'sehunku oh tidak'

.

"Permisi seongsangnim"Sehun mengetuk pintu ruang guru pelan

"Ya silahkan masuk" balas seorang guru yang ada disana

"ah kau yang bernama Xi Luhan?"tanya guru itu pada Luhan

"ne seongsangnim"Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku sedang sibuk, Sehun-ssi, kau bisa kan mengantarkannya kekelasnya? Kelasnya sama dengan kelasmu" guru itu merapikan berkas berkasnya

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu saya pamit seongsangnim"pamit Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan lagi

.

"Sehun"Luhan memanggil Sehun yang sedang berjalan disampingnya

"Ya?" Sehun terus berjalan hingga dia berhenti didepan pintu kelas yang diyakini Luhan adalah kelasnya dan Sehun

"Apa..nanti pulang sekolah kau sibuk?"tanya Luhan

"hemm..aku ada latihan dance, tapi itu paling hanya setengah jam saja. Wae?" Sehun membetulkan tatanan rambut Luhan yang sedikit tertiup angin

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajakkmu berjalan saja"Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun pada rambutnya

"Bagaimana nanti sore?"tawar Sehun

"hmm.. baiklah, lagi pula aku tidak ada pekerjaan"Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya

"ayo masuk"ajak Sehun sambil membuka pintu kelasnya

.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk kelas disambut oleh keheningan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian seorang namja berteriak dengan hebohnya

"HEY ANAK BARU ITU BERSAMA SEHUN"namja tersebut berlari heboh ke arah Luhan

"Hai, namaku Baekhyun, tapi panggil aku Baekkie saja" namja bernama Baekhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan

"Luhan" Luhan menjabat tangan namja eyeliner tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah

"kau duduk denganku saja ya ya ya"pinta Baekhyun

"tidak, dia duduk denganku" tiba tiba Sehun menarik Luhan kearahnya

"yaah kau kan sudah duduk bersama si hitam" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"HEY SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SI HITAM"teriak namja berkulit tan dari kursi yang disampingnya ada namja bermata besar

"Kau kan juga sudah duduk dengan Chanyeol, kau mau si tiang itu mengamuk karena tidak duduk denganmu" Sehun semakin menarik Luhan kearahnya membuat Luhan oleng dan punggungnya menyentuh dada Sehun membuat darahnya berdesir

"yaah" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"emm kita bisa bermain saat istirahat nanti"Luhan berusaha membuat Baekhyun tersenyum

"Benar?"tanya Baekhyun

"..."Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"YEEEEY" pekik Baekhyun

"Yak kecilkan suaramu" protes Kai

"huaaa Yeollie"rengek Baekhyun

"Aish sudahlah"Sehun menggiring (?) Luhan kearah tempat duduknya. Diambilnya tas milik Kai.

BRUK

"Yak Sakit" Kai mengelus kepalanya yang ditimpa tas miliknya sendiri

"Kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo Hyung" Ujar Sehun datar lalu kembali ke tempatnya

"Aish kau ini"dengus Kai kesal

"Luhan, kau duduk disitu sa-"

"SEONGSANGNIM DATANG"teriak namja tiang listrik membuat kelas heboh

"Selamat pagi"sapa guru bername tag 'Byun Daehyun' tersebut

"Pagi Seongsangnim"

"aku dengar ada anak baru dikelas ini"Ujar guru berwajah tampan itu

"ya ada seongsangnim"jawab beberapa murid dikelas tersebut

"Kau ya anak barunya?"tanya guru itu sambil menunjuk Luhan

"eh, i-iya"jawab Luhan

"maju dan perkenalkan namamu"perintah guru tersebut

"n-ne"Luhan maju sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"A-Anyeong, namaku Xi Luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan, aku pindahan dari China" Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada di pojok

"Oke, kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu"guru itu membuka bukunya dan menyuruh Luhan kembali

.

Istirahat pun tiba, Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik tangan Luhan untuk ke Kantin bersamanya

"Yak Baekhyun! Kau menyakitinya!"amuk Sehun

"aish ayo ke kantin ayo"Baekhyun masih terus menarik tangan Luhan hingga tangan Luhan memerah

Sehun pun melepas genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan Luhan dan menggantinya dengan tangan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Chanyeol lah yang ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baekkie sakit"rengek Chanyeol

"Poor Chanyeol"ejek Kai

.

Sesampainya dikantin, Sehun,Luhan,Kai,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,dan Chanyeol mengamhil tempat duduk di pojok.

"Hey kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang memesankan" Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Aku mau milshake strawberry"-Baekhyun

"Kentang goreng"-Chanyeol

"Ayam goreng"-Kai

"Aku sama dengan Kai saja"-Kyungsoo

"Sehun aku ikut"Luhan berdiri dan menarik narik baju Sehun

"eish sepertinya ada yang akan jadian"goda Kai

"diam kau hitam"Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari situ

"aku tidak hitam! Ini sexy! yakan babysoo~"Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo tertarik ke arahnya

"eish jangan tarik tarik aku"Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai yang berada di pinggangnya

.

"Luhan, kau mau pesan apa?" Sehun membawa pesanan teman temannya

"Disini tidak ada bubble tea?"Luhan bertanya dengan polosnya

"Tentu ada, kau mau rasa apa?"Sehun berjalan kearah tempat penjual bubble tea di kantin sekolahnya

"Coklat, ah sini aku bawa"Luhan mengambil makanan yang dibawa Sehun

"Tunggu sebentar ne"

3 menit kemudian /buste cepet amat/

"Ayo kembali" Sehun membawa plastik bubble tea yang terisi 2 bubble tea dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya merangkul Luhan

.

"sst mereka datang"Kai berbisik saat Sehun dan Luhan berjalan kearah meja mereka

"kalian pasti membicarakan aku"Sehun duduk disamping Kai

"whoo narsis"Kai mengetuk kepala Sehun lalu mengambil ayamnya yang ada di meja

Sehun mengambil Bubble tea yang ada di plastik dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Kini, orang orang dimeja tersebut telah sibuk dengan pasangannya masing masing, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk suap suapan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk suap suapan, dan Sehun dan Luhan yang asik bercerita, em tepatnya Luhan yang bercerita dengan semangatnya tentang Manchester United yang menang melawan Newcastle /ini udah lamaciyus/?.

"Ya, aku memang tidak begadang, tetapi baba memberi tahuku tadi pagi jika MU menang"Luhan menyedot bubble tea nya yang masih agak penuh

"Ya aku yakin kau tidak begadang, terbukti dengan tidak adanya lingkaran hitam di mata indahmu"Sehun menunjuk kedua mata Luhan

"Gombal gombal gombal"

"itu fakta"Sehun mengacak poni Luhan

"Yak! Berantakan!"Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

SPLASH

Tiba tiba blitz kamera ponsel milik Kai mengagetkan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun segera mengejar Kai dengan semangatnya. Sementara Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"YAK! HITAM AWAS KAU"Sehun terus mengejar Kai dengan semangatnya

"Luhan, ayo kita ke kelas saja, mereka berdua akan berhenti sendiri nanti"ajak Kyungsoo pada Luhan

TBC ._.

Anyeong :3

Ini bukan ff pertama aku/?._. ini ff yang dipublish pertama/?

mian kalo gaje ._.

Last._.

Mind to review?:3

bubye~~:3

LULLAHUNHAN


	2. Chapter 2

The First and The Last

previous :

"Luhan, ayo kita kekelas saja, mereka berdua akan selesai sendiri nanti"ajak Kyungsoo pada Luhan

Chap 2

"Ne, ayo"Luhan berjalan disamping Kyungsoo meninghalkan ChanBaek yang masih asik berduaan

"Luhan, kau mengenal Sehun darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kemarin aku dan dia bertemu di kedai bubble tea, aku dan dia tidak sengaja memesan bubble tea yang sama tetapi hanya ada satu, jadi aku beri kedia sementara aku memesan rasa lain"Jawab Luhan

"Terus sekarang hubunganmu dengan Sehun apa?"Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan matanya yang membesar lucu

"eoh? Hanya teman"Jawab Luhan setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat

"Aaah hanya teman atau hanya teman"goda Kyungsoo

"Sungguh hanya teman"Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"aaaaaa kyeoptaa~"Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan

"Yaaak! Sakit!"Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari pipinya

"hehe ma-"

"KYUNGIE/LUHAN"omongan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh teriakan Kai dan Sehun

"yak kyungie, kau meninggalkanku"rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo

"ck jelas jelasnya tadi kau berkejar kejaran dengan Sehun bagaimana bisa aku menunggumu hingga kau selesai"ujar Kyungsoo

"Omo Sehunnie kau berkeringat"Luhan mengeluarkan saputangan hello kitty (?) miliknya lalu melapkannya ke dahi Sehun

"ekhem ekhem"Deheman (?) Kai membuat gerakan Luhan terhenti

"I-"

TEEEEET TEEEET TEEEET /?

"Ayo Kyungie kita kembali"Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas

"Ayo kita kekelas, nanti kita telat masuk" Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, tidak sadar bahwa pipi Luhan sudah seperti udang rebus

.

LUHAN P.O.V

Ahhh akhirnya pulang juga. Hufft aku tidak sabar memeluk guling kesayanganku

"Luhan!"panggil seseorang dibelakangku

"Ya?"aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang dibelakangku

Sehun.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 4, kau siap siap ne"Sehun berbicara dengan senyum menawannya. Oh tuhan.

"Ne, bukankah kau harus Latihan dance? Sudah pergi sana. Nanti kau diamuk Jongin"usirku lembut(?)

"Kau mengusirku heh?"tanyanya sarkastik

"tidak, hanya..."

"Ah sampai nanti Deer~"Sehun mengecup pipiku lalu pergi dengan cepat menuju ruang dance. Deer? Bibirnya dipipiku? Oh tuhan demi koleksi boneka hello kitty dan bantal manchester united milikku! Apa yang dia lakukan! Lihatlah pipiku, oh kurasa pipiku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lebih baik aku pulang dan segera memeluk gulingku.

.

"Mama Lulu pulang"

"Kau sudah pulang Lulu-ah? Cepat ganti bajumu dan turun makan"Sahut ibuku

"Ne mama"akupun langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dilantai 2

Aku menaruh kunci mobilku di meja nakas dan segera mengganti baju. Sebentar, kemana bajuku yang bergambar Rusa?

"Maa, Apa mama melihat bajuku yang rusa?"teriakku dari atas

"tidak Lu, mungkin masih dijemur, coba saja lihat di tempat penjemuran"sahut ibuku

".."Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju tempat penjemuran

"Ah ini dia!"Pekikku girang saat menemukan baju bergambar rusa kesayanganku. Aku langsung memakai bajuku dan turun untuk makan siang.

"Ah Lu, mari makan"Ujar ibuku

"Ne ma"akupun lanngsung duduk dimeja makan dan mengambil nasi

"Ma, mana baba?"tanyaku

"Babamu tidak pukang hari ini, kau makanlah, mama akan ke kantor baba mengantarkan makan siangnya"

"Mama tidak makan?"tanyaku

"Mama akan makan nanti bersama babamu, mama pergi dulu ne"Pamit ibuku sambil membawa 2 kotak makanan

"Ne ma"Balasku lalu memakan makananku

.

SEHUN P.O.V

"Hun"panggil Kai saat aku memasuki ruangan

"Ya?"sahutku

"Kau tahu?"Kai berkata ambigu

"Tahu apa?"tanyaku

"Kau dan Luhan cocok"ujarnya jujur

"Ya aku tahu haha"Aku tertawa pelan

"kau menyukainya?"tanyanya

"hmm Mungkin"Jawabku

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?"tanyanya lagi

"Kai...kau tahu? Terlalu cepat jika aku menyatakan perasaanku. Kami bahkan baru ketemu kemarin"Aku mengotak atik ponselku sebentar

"Hey Sehun, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau tahu? Banyak seme seme yang mengejar Luhan, salah satunya adalah Lee Gikwang Sunbae, anak kelas 3-C"He? Kai berkata bijak?

"Tenang, Luhan hanya milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku"ujarku. Egois? Ya memang. Biarlah. Ini kan menyangkut Luhan. Yang jelas Luhan milikku!

"Kau mau aku bantu?"tawarnya

"Bantu apa?"tanyaku

"untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya"Jawabnya dengan seringai yang mencurigakan

"haah terserahmu saja"aku berjalan ke arah tape dan menyalakan musik dan mulai meliuk liukkan badanku. Tidak peduli dengan Kai yang sibuk menelpon Kyungsoo.

.

AUTHOR P.O.V

"LU, ADA TEMANMU"Teriak nyonya Xi dari bawah

"He? Dia sudah datang?"gumam Luhan lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Mengganti baju rusanya dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam miliknya. Seelah selesai, dia berjalan keluar dan turun kebawah.

"Ah, itu Luhannya, aku tinggal ya"nyonya Xi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua di ruang tamu

"Kau sudah siap?"Sehun bertanya pada Luhan

"Ya, tentu"Luhan menatap mata tajam Sehun

"Baiklah, ayo"Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar menuju mobil putih miliknya. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Lalu Sehun berjalan menuju pintu mobilnya untuk masuk.

"Sehun, kita akan kemana?"tanya Luhan saat Sehun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Lotte World?"

"hem oke, lagian aku juga belum kemana mana"Luhan membenarkan rambunya yang sedikit berantakan. Sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya.

.

"Kai kita akan kemana?"Kyungsoo memainkan ujung kemejanya

"Kita akan mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua harus memiliki satu sama lain hari ini juga"ujar Kai memasang seringaian seramnya -menurut kyungsoo-.

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Mereka pasti nanti akan membeli bubble tea, aku akan memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam bubble tea Luhan"Kai melajukan mobilnya

"M-Mwo?"Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata besarnya

"Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku baby soo, paling paling mereka hanya menaiki bianglala, ini tidak akan lama"Kai menampilkan senyum seramnya

"Hhh,baiklah"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela

.

"Sehuun, ayo naik bianglala"rengek Luhan

"Baiklah baiklah, sebentar ne, aku mau membeli permen kapas sebentar"Sehun berjalan ke arah penjual permen kapas dan membelinya

"Nah, sudah kan? Ayo naik bianglala, nanti antriannya panjang"rengek Luhan menarik narik tangan Sehun

"Ne ne"Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan berjalan ke arah bianglala dan menunggu giliran sambil sesekali menggoda Luhan. Padahal Sehun tahu sendiri wajah Luhan sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Sehun, ayo, ini giliran kita"Luhan menarik Sehun kedalam bianglala

"Woaaah Sehun liat itu, indah sekali ne. Eh bukannya itu Kai dan Kyungsoo"Luhan menunjuk dua makhluk yang berada di bawah

"Luhan"panggil Sehun

"Ya?"Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun

"Emm.."

"Emm? Ada apa Sehunnie?"Luhan memiringkan kepalanya

"Oke baiklah"Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi

"..."Luhan menunggu ucapan Sehun

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, Aku tahu aku bukan namja yang bisa merangkai kata kata manis, Aku tahu ini aneh karena kita baru 2 hari kenal, Tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa..."ucapan Sehun menggantung

"bahwa?"tanya Luhan tak sabar

"bahwa aku mencintaimu"lanjut Sehun

"jadi?"tanya Luhan

"Would you be mine?"Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Y-ya aku mau"Luhan menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah merahnya

"Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae Xi Luhan"Sehun memeluk Luhan erat seakan Luhan akan hilang begitu saja jika tidak dipeluknya

"Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun"Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat

.

"Lu, kau mau membeli bubble tea?"tanya Sehun saat sudah keluar dari bianglala

"..."Luhan mengangguk cepat

"Baiklah, ayo"Sehun merangkul Luhan ke penjual bubble tea

.

"Ahjussi, biar aku bantu untuk mengantar bubble teanya"Kai berlagak sok manis padahal dia ingin Sehun dan Luhan melakukan ehem ehem (?)

"Ah, tolong berikan bubble tea ini ke namja manis danntampan itu"Ahjussi tersebut menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan

"Baiklah"Kai mengambil 2 bubble tea yang dipegang ahjussi tersebut

'Sehun kau akan melihat Luhan yang berbeda muahaha'Kai tertawa setan di dalam hatinya dan membuka tutup bubble tea Luhan.

"Nah sudah jadi muahaha"gumam Kai dan mengantar bubble tea ke arah Sehun dan Luhan

"Ini Bubble teanya"Kai menyerahkan bubble tea ke Sehun dan Luhan

"Terimakasih"Sehun berlalu sambil merangkul Luhan

'maaf albino, tapi aku harus melakukan ini untuk membuat dirimu dan Luhan bersatu selamanya'batin Kai dan pergi menuju mobilnya yang ada Kyungsoo didalamnya.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"tanya Sehun saat mereka telah didalam mobil Sehun

"Hun..."panggil Luhan sambil membuka 2 kancing kemeja teratasnya

"Y- hey Luhannie, kau tak apa?"Sehun menepikan mobilnya

"Hun panash..."rengek Luhan sambil setengah mendesah

.

.

.

.

TBC

ngehe hello:3

mapp chapter ini keknya aneh-. Soalnya otak lagi mumet :3

Hunhan nc chap depan ya.

Terus itu maksudnya Luhan itu selama di korea selalu ke kedai bubble tea yang itu._.

Yang nunggu NC tungguin aja :3

last

mind to review?:3

LULLAHUNHAN


End file.
